


reMade at the Forge

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [95]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot stay away forever. Something will make you burn to walk the world again. I shall see you then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	reMade at the Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Durin, watching the world  
> Prompt: Mortal  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

He is, no matter how long-lived, quite mortal. Durin knows this from the time he wakes, every time, and has never truly been certain how to handle the epithet Deathless. It doesn't matter that he is reMade, it does not make him unable to die. Only unable to rest, for he cannot stand to rest and wait when his people are at the ends of their endurance.

This time, though, he hesitates to take up the mantle of flesh once more, watching the world with tired eyes. Asking for now only to convey a whisper, a plea, to a friend old and dear that has looked death in the eye for him, and laughed. Who still stands steady and easy between Flame and World, soul a momentary gleam of light on a knife's-edge. Sharp and slim, bright and dark.

His only reply is a snort and a roll of the eyes, before the Forge is carefully shuttered.

"You cannot stay away forever. Something will make you burn to walk the world again. I shall see you then." Haldasîcil speaks in words that few who are not khuzdul know, his accent as impeccable as it was when Durin taught him in the twilight before the rising of the sun. "Tuluncerë would tell you to rest as you can; I know better. Never do you enjoy rest, no more than I."

That much is true, though this time, Durin can rest a little, watching instead from his distance, waiting for the time to be reMade. A small smile curves his lips at the passing of events - it is little surprise that Thorin too has garnered the loyalty of that particular kin of Avari, nor that the one who follows him like a spark in the wake of flame is the youngest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have yet to write out the story of Durin I meeting Culdarusco, Haldasîcil, and Tuluncerë before the rising of the sun (and thus, pre-First Age). One of these days I may get it beyond a piece of poetry. For now, have some Durin-feels.


End file.
